The invention relates to a piston pump for a brake of a vehicle.
A piston pump of this kind for a hydraulic, slip-controlled vehicle brake system has been disclosed by DE 41 07 979 A1. The known piston pump has a pump housing with a cylinder bore in which a piston is contained so that the piston can move axially. A cam element that can be driven to rotate is provided for driving the piston into a reciprocating stroke motion in the axial direction; this cam element is disposed against an end face of the piston and the piston includes an end face that rests against a circumference which constitutes a strike surface. The piston of the known piston pump is a costly, multiple-step work piece that is manufactured in a cutting fashion by means of turning and boring. A circumference surface of the piston must be ground since it constitutes a bearing surface of the piston.